Possibilities
by Kaiwaii-Crayons
Summary: Once you've died, fallen down several holes, and have been reincarnated into the world of your favorite anime, anything is possible is an understatement. The adventures of Kiyomi and her journey to keep the 10th Generation of Vongola in check. "I'm dead, but I'm also not." "So you're a zombie? I knew it!" "You're taking this so well."
1. Death

**A/N Surprise! Read and review, don't forget to enjoy! These warping into another body fan fictions are getting popular.**

_If I fall. Would this all be over?_

* * *

Did I die?

Fine, weird question. But where am I? The blinding dazzling light. Someone holding my hand. Beeping. What happened?

I see nothing but white.

Who am I again? All I know is that I was slowly dying. Disease. My mother coming straight from work to wherever I was to hold my hand. I don't remember a thing. I don't remember her.

My brother? I think. I could see him sometimes sweaty, sometimes not. Sports? He would pretend to cry, but when I asked him, her would laugh sadly and say "No! Men don't cry!"

I think I always scoffed at that, but in the end I just smiled sadly. Or what did I do?

Air raced past me, my mouth opened to scream. No sound? Just me with my mouth open looking stupid. White was disappearing, black enclosed me.

'_Great, so I'm in hell?' _I attempted to upright myself. (Tried.) Faster and faster the air swirled around me. Falling awkwardly, I shut my eyes, and fell into water.

What the hell?

Gasping for air and using the bits of swimming I knew, I floated to the top and crawled my way to shore. The sand stuck to my legs and arms as I sat breathing hard, staring at my toes. The wet flimsy cloth of a hospital gown stuck to me, and for once in my life, I was glad I was flat as a board.

Still. Where am I? Who am I? Am I dead? Questions swarmed my head, and I pushed them aside. Who was my family? The memories, once so close, were gone, who were they? They loved me right? They must be sad huh?

Weariness took over. (Hey, I'm sure dying is not easy.) And I lay down to shut my eyes wishing this dream away. This terrible horrible nightmare.

Darkness.

* * *

I woke up soon after in what seemed to me a bed. You know, because it was fluffy and stuff.

Pushing back the covers and crawling back slowly, the bleariness of sleep wore away, and I saw that I was in a small, unfurnished room. Voices could be heard from the worn wooden door closing me off from them. Leaning, I pressed my ear against the door to catch a few words.

World… Dead… Insert… Daughter… Help…

Safe to say that made no sense.

Creaking opening the door I stepped onto the cold tile floor as I looked to the two people muttering in front of me. They didn't look like angels. Or devils. So I didn't go to hell?  
"Oh you're awake."

A small shriek escaped my mouth as the woman turned my way. I stuttered smiling nervously praying that this wouldn't get me kicked out into hell.

"Yo- I mean Hi…" I cut off my talk and straightened in front of the woman who smiled kindly, like the kind a grandmother would.

"Do your job Bob."

Bob? I turned to what seemed like a small boy, who had a beard.

No no no. This is not making sense.

"Sorry kiddo."

The kid himself said, and he sprinkled some dust over me (pixie dust!) and the two slowly disappeared.

I am not confused. I am way beyond it by this point.

* * *

Falling again? A scroll was clutched in my hand and I opened it scanning over the fancy script.

_Dear Miss._

_You are eligible for reincarnation! We are sending you to the world of what seems to be your favorite anime. Katekyo Hitman Reborn or something like that._

_You will be reborn and stuck into the daughter of a mafia boss. Your objective is to protect the story from any fiddlers who feel like screwing up a plot._

_We wish you the greatest good luck!_

_From, the ASR._

I think I'm about to die. Oh wait, I'm ALREADY DEAD.

Don't I just have such good luck?

"It's a girl! A girl!" The soft darkness and warmth from me fall was gone, and I could see was bright shiny lights. I groaned in protest, but it came out as more of a wail.

"A beautiful baby girl!" Water was being splashed on me as I scooted around to avoid it.

No. Don't tell me.

"Waaahhhh!" I whined, the letters contents hitting my brain as the poor nurse tried to wrestle me, twisting around and kicking at my unlucky fate. I don't want to be in a mafia! I want to go back to my…

Except I don't know them. That might be why I can't see them.

So I was just born! I see why babies cry and mothers scream. Note to self: Adopt.

* * *

Everything else was all a blur for the next few months. I found out from my baby's point of understanding, that my name was Kiyomi, which is strange since I'm in Italy? Until I saw that my mother was Japanese.

Two, my family. The Nuvola. They were a pretty big mafia family, and my dad was a good friend of the ninth boss, which I suppose made us allies?

Three, being a baby sucked.

You couldn't do anything! Want the book from the top shelf? Cry. Hungry? Cry. Tired? Cry. You get the point. I just had to wait until I learned to walk to take care of myself.

I was an odd baby too. I had this weird mop of pink hair (unknown origin) and had dull blue eyes. For a baby though, I apparently didn't 'goo!' enough, and my parents took me to the doctor three times to see if I was mute. It sent my dignity out the window.

So all I had to do is grow up, and then I could deal with the problems of the future.

Let me tell you kids, and adults. Growing up is one hell of a job. And the adventures of my childhood were just the beginning.

* * *

_The faces were blank. My mind blank. Who was I again? Oh right. Nobody._

**A/N: Yay! I should've made it longer… R&R! Pairings are undetermined as of now, if she's gonna be paired with anyone. ^^ I'll let the viewers choose. **


	2. Weirdos and Funerals

**A/N: By the way, I'm looking for a beta reader. If you would like to apply, then PM me! And yes, please do say who you want her to be stuck with.**

* * *

_The mirror doesn't reflect who I am._

_But who am I?_

* * *

By the time I was four, I had learned to keep a weapon handy at all times for possible threats.

No. I did not have some kickass weapon like a gun or a fancy dagger. For 'safety reasons', I was armed with a butter knife at all times. Pity, learning how to shoot a gun at the age of four would've been boastable.

It had many uses actually. Good for threatening my maid to give me one more piece of candy. (sort of, they smiled then agreed.) Perfect for breakfast to put butter on my toast you know? And I adored scraping it at trees, carving pretty patterns of random things, and scrawling my name into it. Kiyomi looks attractive on a tree.

When I was 6, I got a Swiss Army knife, which I could make no sense of until one of the men in black (ha-ha…) showed me. I could file my nails. Cut rope. Stab some soft things. I loved it to death.

I visited the Vongola mansion when I was 6 as well.

I had begged and begged my dad to let me see 'the awesome house' until her finally complied as long as I did not get in trouble or no dessert for a month. To a seven year old, it was supposed to be threatening. To my mental age, it was stupid but I complied since our chef makes some good cake.

That was also the day I met the Varia. And with the Varia comes trouble. Always. There goes my cake for the next month.

My mom had dressed me all pretty and such in a nice (itchy) dress and a little black cardigan. My shoes were polished clean and my pink hair listened for once, and didn't make a frizzy mess that could only be pulled into a small ponytail.

As soon I we entered, (and got passed security) I bumped into Lussaria. Looking up, I bowed and mumbled a soft sorry before I was scooped up and hugged. (to death.)

"Oh! ~ You're so cute! Such pretty hair and eyes, you're adorable!" He shouted/squealed and flopped me back on the floor to pat me on the head. "If a cutie pie like you ever needs someone to be killed, call the Varia! I'll give you a special discount!"

By this point I was hiding in fear behind my dad's leg for the reason that Lussaria was really weird when he was young. The 'yes' I said could barely be heard as I looked around for a plea of help since my dad was brushing me off.

Next came Squalo. I was expecting him too so, my fault I guess. He came roaring in screaming for 'that bastard to sit still and let him chop him to pieces.' I don't blame the guy for running. Digging for my only self-defense, I took out my knife and threw with all my 5 year old might.

It tapped him on the neck, as he twitched around irritated.

Stupid me. I enjoyed my life.

"Oi you lil' brat! What was that for!?" It wasn't really a question, more like a demand. If I didn't answer soon, I was going to be the one running from scary Squalo.

"I'm asking you what that was for!" His ultra-death glared as I pulled out my only defense left. The butter knife. I brandished it waving it at him as he look at me oddly.

"Stupid kids. They don't know a thing…" He muttered and turned away, like her was hallucinating me chucking a knife at him.

Bel was a nightmare, even though he was my age, he got all in my face laughing creepily as he threatened to cut me up.

I ran away like no tomorrow. That laugh was creepier in real life than ever.

I avoided Levi like the plague. Easy enough as his umbrellas and his hair could be seen from miles (okay feet) away. Xanxus was even worse, my skull is not hard, and a bottle smashing there would not be good.

Mammon kept on trying to get me to cough up my pocket money. He did give me a flower though when I gave him a euro or two. Maybe he isn't that greedy.

I take that back.

So after running through the hallways (a good mile or two) I panted falling and sitting on my father's feet who just finished talking.

"Kiyomi, what have you been doing?" His voice was clearly suspicious as I gasped out a small "N-Nothing."

And that day I also lost 10,000 euros of allowance because I knocked down a vase while I was running from the, the… Varia… (mental asylum people)

Would someone tell me why on earth a family full of weirdoes the most powerful in the world was?

Sheesh.

* * *

Tamazuki Sawako.

My mother.

People say that she's a beautiful, elegant lady. Which is to be expected of the wife of a stinking' mafia boss. She was cool and composed, yet she had a certain fire in her eyes that no one could take away. Proper was the definition of her and every time that I even ate my soup with the wrong spoon. I got scolded.

Who cares? It was a spoon at least!

Her favorite hobbies included reading classical literature, and stuffing her poor odd daughter into fancy dresses.

Her origins were from Japan, she met my dad there when he was traveling on business, and he helped save her from a robber.

The rest was history.

I asked my mom once if she missed Japan. And she got this weird, sad, dreamy look in her eyes that she never gets. I decided to not press it anymore.

So assuming Tsuna and his friends were around my age, I had to head over to Japan when I was 12 or so. But that isn't my biggest problem right now.

When I was 8 and ½, the Varia attacked the Vongola, just like the canon said so. When I went there once again with my dad, the place was a mess. Walls were crumbled, security was at its bare low, and I know that somewhere, an angry Xanxus was frozen in an ice block.

And since the Nuvola family was their allies, we of course let them a hand. My dad came home after midnight each day for the next two weeks, busy sorting out matters, hiding it from the public, and taking care of the casualties. I take back what I said before.

The Vongola were weird, but strong. A ridicules group of 6 took down part of the most powerful mafia family in the world.

I met the Ninth then. His hair seemed to have more gray hairs, and his smile seemed a little sad inside. He greeted me, and told my dad that I would grow into a beautiful girl. All the boys would be chasing after me.

Hahaha… You have a strange sense of humor, Ninth. I didn't remark, I just smiled and smiled, knowing that this was a time the Vongola was weak. No point telling them off. (And I didn't want to get blasted to pieces either)

Still seeing the people die. I attended the funeral out of respect, even though my mother objected, honor for those who have died on the line of duty was necessary. I saw Tsuna's father there. He didn't seem to be paying attention, but you could notice the sorrow in his face.

I stepped on his toe just to get his attention. And I mumbled my usual 'sorry' I hesitated to speak to him; something could brighten up his day, right?

"Do you have a family?" I asked with the most innocent face I could pull. I bugged out my eyes and such, and tilted my head over.

He looked at me in a bit of surprise before scrunching his eyebrows like trying to remember something. "Yes, I do." His deep voice ran through my ears, as he looked sadly away, a slight drizzle falling down.

He looked like he was in thought, before turning away and striding away. I could see him take out his phone and distant away say, "Book me the next flight to Japan. Immediately." I smiled a bit, before my mother hustled me away, to make sure I didn't get a look at the bodies.

Family. My current one took such good care of me, I felt so loved. But could I replace my old ones?

Dishonor them? Even if I didn't know who they were, was it right?

Could you love someone you didn't know?

* * *

_The rain is falling faster. Tears are blurring everything._

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit depressing near the end. Kiyomi hasn't really met the Varia properly… Still looking for who to pair her up with! Leave a review? Please? I love my review, and followers, and favoriteters! ^^**


	3. Pickles and Haircuts

**A/N: Beta reader, come forth! Pairing ideas, again, still accepted. I love everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! Reviewer replies are at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER! Do you really think I own KHR?**

_The walls are slowly crumbling around us._

* * *

As a child, I can't say that I quite was model worthy.

I had this tangle of strange pink hair, which made me look like a cosplayer; it went past by shoulders by a few inches, along with classic cut bangs, right across my forehead. My eyes were just plain, light blue, and I was a little thin, my face too narrow.

Oh how every night I prayed the puberty fairy would bless me.

So whenever someone visited and said, 'oh she's beautiful!' I took it as a curtsey since; it's not polite, or smart to call a mafia boss's daughter ugly. Though I would argue that I was average.

But even so, when I was 10, I was asked to model for a commercial. It was when I was walking down the street with my mom, and of course since her dream was to have a modeling child, she accepted. Then called my dad screaming the news.

I myself spent the rest of the day wondering what on earth was wrong in that guy's head.

* * *

So the next day, my mother and I were driven to the agency, to see people swirling around on tittering heels, carry costumes and more. As soon as I arrived I was rushed to a seat, make up being smothered on my face right away.

At first I was in some awe, living a models life seemed pretty cool.

But one little thing the guy who scouted me forgot to mention.

I was going to be a pickle. Yes, a big, green pickle. And according to the director's hushed words, only small thin children were recruited, because someone messed up and ordered XXS costumes.

The commercial itself was just… odd… I was supposed to be the sad, boring pickle in a jar, all alone and dull. While there was another jar of happy cheering pickles. Why I was the depressed one, beats me. I've been told that I give off a gloomy aura…

Of course, the happy pickle jar got bought, while I stayed on the shelf, until someone threw me out.

Life lesson, don't be the boring, sad pickle.

So after this my model days were over. Anyways, it took my mom three bottles of make-up remover to get all the green paint off of my face, and my face was raw and red afterwards.

I looked like a pinked haired tomato for the next few hours, and it's not something that you should walk around in public like.

Really. Please, don't try this at home kids. Dressing up as a pickle too, you just might be shipped to a mental hospital.

* * *

So now that my days of a child model were over, (and ideas of what to do with all those jars of pickles) I had to start somehow figuring out how I was going to keep track of Tsuna and the others from Italy. Though my mom and dad had a more concerning matter in their minds.

Considering the fact that I'm 11 and I haven't made friends with pretty much anyone, my mom freaked out and thought this was a sign that I would be a loner for the rest of my life.

Gee, thanks mom.

So operation drop Kiyomi off at someone's house commenced.

* * *

This someone was a girl around my age, her name was Victoria, and she belonged to some fancy family so she was deemed appropriate for me to 'hang' with I guess?

Her family was filthy rich, so when I showed up in a simple blouse and skirt, I swear, even the maids were giving me looks of disgust. Or it might have been something with my hair, which was in its normal state of a ponytail.

I was taken to her room, were a lady was sitting, with green lipstick on, multicolored eyelids, and purple cheekbones. As soon as I entered, the blonde girl squealed, dropped whatever she was holding, and ran over to me examining my face closely.

I frowned slightly at the clos distance; my bubble did not like being broken.

"Ooo! You're just perfect!" She said happily before sitting my down in a chair, the lady from before had left already. She took out my elastic, and began to run a brush through my hair, I could hear a happy hum from behind me, as I closed my eyes, sighing at how my afternoon was going to be me getting all dolled up.

I wonder how red my face would be once all the make-up was scrubbed off again. Grim, and deep in my thoughts, I did not hear the soft snip of scissors from behind me. Which was a bad, bad, mistake.

By the time the snips could be heard and I whirled around horrified, my once long hair, had been hacked roughly to my shoulders, my bangs cut shorter, and my weird side bangs things that usually stayed on my chest were crooked.

I gaped at the pile of soft pink locks all over the floor, and back at my reflection in the mirror before at the now smiling/smirking Victoria who was getting her make up set all ready. I backed away slowly before sputtering out some words.

"You… Why?" It was a simple question as I fingered my now ruined hair in which I tried so hard to manage. Her smile seemed evil in my eyes as she grinned wider.

"Because I wanted too! And your hair's such a weird, ugly color, you would be so much better without it!" She smirked before snipping the scissors threatening.

I stared at her frowning before glaring and stalking straight out.

"No! You will stay right here, or else I'm telling them you hurt me!" Victoria demanded, stomping her foot on the ground for emphasis.

"I refuse." I don't think I've ever quite lost my temper before, considering most things I didn't really care about, but this girl was really, really, crawling on my nerves.

A devious smile came on her face before tears welled up in her eyes, and she sat on the ground sobbing loudly.

As if on command, a stampede of people came rushing over asking her what was wrong. Flashing me a smirk, she sniffled, before saying between sobs about how I 'asked for a make-over' then 'slapped her because I didn't like it' and 'called her a stupid, whiny, blonde.'

To her credit, if I wasn't standing in the framed spot, I probably would've believed her too. And the next thing I knew, I was facing her mother, who was standing protectively over her demanding answers out of. My confidence lost I tried to blubber out some words, to no avail.

And then I was promptly kicked out, with her screaming at me "Never go anywhere near my daughter again! Get out of here!"

So I sat outside waiting for my mother to pick me up, trying my best to cover my hair from public. When she arrived, she took once glance at my hair, and questions were mobbed at me. I didn't know what else to do but frown sadly as she asked me why I was waiting outside, and so on.

On the bright side, we went to a salon to fix my hair to its original state, just a lot shorter. Still, I had to tell my mom about the play date, and why my hair turned out like that.

Surprisingly, my mom didn't hug me or anything. She just muttered how she hated kids like that, and patted my head. "You have the most beautiful hair I've ever seen."

She was my mom; it was her duty to say that. Wasn't it?

And the few times I saw Victoria in town, you could say I had gotten my revenge with some smashed fruit, and her just somehow tripping and falling. I wonder how?

And it was there my childhood ended. And I had somewhat of a plan to get to Japan.

* * *

_A caged bird can't fly. I was that bird, not caged, but I didn't know where to fly_

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! ^^**

**RoxanneTheGreat: I agree completely. Spanner is awesome. ^w^ Thanks for reviewing!**

**KuroShiroNeko-chan: ¡Gracias! No valía la pena intentarlo! He utilizado un traductor para hacer las cosas un poco más fácil para usted. Xanxus x OC sería ... muy, muy, difícil de escribir ... Lo recomiendo, dudo que pudiera tener carácter ... pensé que en realidad, sería estúpido si tenía un arma o algo para un niño de 4 años. No subestime cuchillos de mantequilla, aunque! Thanks for review!**

**Missha- MM: I have an idea to pair Ryohei with someone else. Apparently it's also canon about that too so OTP in my eyes! Thanks for reviewing!**


	4. Flights and Dynamite

**A/N: Whoo-Hoo! Daily Update! Really doubt I'll squeeze anything in the week. Pairings people! R&R please?**

_Trust is like paper. One spark can set it all to flames._

* * *

So as I had said before, my mother was indeed Japanese, so getting there should be a cinch right?

Let's all hope and pray so.

When my dad asked me what I wanted when I turned twelve, I immediately said that I wanted to move to Japan, for a couple years. The response I got was my mom gasping, and my dad sending me off to bed to see if I was delusional with a fever.

I just could not be understood in this world could I?

* * *

So over the next few weeks, I went ahead and begged, and begged, and begged to go to Japan, and live there for a bit. 'Just a few years' I swore, and I how would call every day, video chat. And on and on. Every time I got a flat out "No way."

Getting a little desperate seeing as I was getting closer and closer to 13 (by the way, still flat as a board) I took the one reason to make my dad think about it at least. Credit to my mom, but I feel really manipulative using this.

"But mom is really, really homesick!" I reasoned whining out, as my dad sat at his desk, signing paper after paper. Poor Tsuna, the future for him was looking heavy.

But at my notation of my mother, my dad lifted his head, and shot me a worried look. "She is?" He sounded truly surprised; I thought my mom would've told him about that.

Don't get me wrong, my mom and dad were absolutely in love. It was embarrassing and disturbing to watch them get all lovey-dovey all the time. Really.

"Yeah, she really is." I added softly, and my dad got out of his chair and headed out of his office to no doubt talk to my mom.

Later on I heard hushed voices behind doors, of 'why didn't you tell me?' and 'I'm sorry...' I began to wonder if I just wrecked my parent's relationship because of my desire and need to get over to Japan. If I did… Curse my life.

Though next day came the result, and her revelation seemed to have brought the two even closer than they could've gotten.

He said that he would let my mother and me to go to Japan for the next few years, as long as he could send men to watch over us, and we called him every day, and visited every two months. Eager to just get there and meet the crew I complied with each, and the next thing I knew, I was packing my things and studying some Japanese.

I spoke fluent Italian for the obvious reason that I lived in Italy, and if I really tried, I could make an awkward conversation with someone in Japanese due to my limited education by my mother.

Over the next few weeks were a blur of packing rushing, finding a nice house, and setting up an account were we could get money from to purchase things. I left most of my clothes behind; my mom insisted that she bought me some 'fitting clothes.'

And lucky me, we were living in Namimori. No worries there.

Soon, too soon, we were at a boarding gate, waving good bye, as my mom cried, and I fought the urge to. A woman's voice came over the intercom that our flight was boarding soon, and our final farewell was said before we headed off to the gate. Several random tourists were there as well, and I swore that I saw a familiar silver headed boy sitting in a nearby seat.

The flight took off, and I have to say, flying on planes is not my forte, at all.

* * *

We landed, exhausted in Japan at 2 in the morning, and hailed a taxi quickly before driving to our new address, and falling straight asleep on the barren furniture, deciding that unpacking at 2 in the morning was not a good idea really.

I woke up at noon, to help unpack, arrange furniture, and my mom left so she could go apply me to the nearest middle school. Having no idea what else to do, and starving to death, I took a short walk to a nearby sushi store to find Yamamoto sitting on the counter, imitating swings with chopsticks. I halted then groaned inwardly at my stupidity.

Of course they owned a sushi store! How could I forget? I cursed before smiling and with the pocket money I had, choose the cheapest thing on the menu, a cucumber roll. As soon as I got my order, I bolted out of there.

I didn't want to be known at school as the 'Italian girl who liked cucumber rolls.' That would just be a pain.

* * *

And so, my first day of school began. Dressed in the yellow blazer, and gray skirt, I straightened my bow on my collar, as my mom pulled my hair into some painful fancy braid. My conversing skills had improved even the slightest of bits, and I resolved to carry a dictionary along with me.

As far as I knew, by people whispering about underwear, and loser, that Tsuna had already stripped, and confessed to Kyoko. And assuming since Gokudera was on the flight here, that he was here to blow him up now. Perhaps I should introduce myself beforehand.

I entered my supposed classroom, late because of speaking to the principal, and as I went in, Gokudera was just being introduced, his glare sending girls in frenzy. I stepped in quietly, and immediately whispers about a secret cosplayer filled my ears.

I could feel my eye twitch. Idiots.

"Kiyomi Takafumi. Nice to meet you." I added a bow along with the rough words in my mouth before looking over to my teacher, she directed me next to Tsuna, who was hiding under his books, surely never wanting to show his face again.

"Nice to meet you." I stuck out a hand to shake as he eeped! And shook my hand wearingly.

Poor guy, if he thought running around confessing in his underwear was that bad, then he was in for a hell of a lot worse.

* * *

_We are holding on by a bare, thin string. One change and we'll snap._

**A/N: Now I have to watch the series all over again to make sure I keep everyone in character… -_-**


End file.
